ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Scylla
Scylla (シラ, Sira) is a Human clone created by Lamia by mixing her own DNA along with Judas', albeit without his knowledge, thus technically making them her "parents". However, she didn't stay for long and left shortly after, though her current whereabouts or intentions remain as unclear as her mother's. Appearance Despite being Lamia's clone, Scylla's appearance somewhat differs from her and Judas, most likely done so on purpose by Lam ia changing the genetics she pleases to make her apperance different from hers, most likely to keep her safe from people who may recognize her as Lamia's daughter. Scylla's overall appearance is that of a young girl, appearing in the age of 15 despite being chronologically 7, due to her body not aging and being "born" with said appearance, with long wavy purple hair tied at the end together with bangs covering her forehead and yellow dye on both sides of her bangs, and a pink headband on it, she also has sky blue eyes with wide black pupils, and is always seen sporting a malicious grin. Her attire consists of a white shirt with long sleeves, and a coat above it with the colors of red, blue and white together with a fluffy scarf, she wears a pair of brown gloves, and a blue mini skirt with red linnings, long socks with red and white stripes, and black shoes. Scylla wears a dragon-like tail with a golden triangle-shaped tip that is attached to her skirt from behind, and she claims it to be a "decorative weapon". Personality Scylla is much like her mother, uncaring, cruel and unpredictable, though, one noteable difference between her and her mother, is that Scylla has a much more cheerful and energetic vibe, unlike her emotionless mother, always appearing to smile and is always active, never showing signs of getting tired. Scylla also inherited Lamia's intelligent, being a direct clone, it is to be expected, however, Scylla is considered far more dangerous than Lamia, due to her having no restraint and with her energetic personality, can and will cause havoc and destruction in an unpredictable manner. However, Scylla claims that all of her acts are done by "natural instinct", such as attempting to destroy Caprice's lab, due to Caprice and Lamia's one-sided rivalry as well as Lamia's great dislike for Caprice, which Scylla inherited, only it became much more enhanced. Another example can be her usual lacking any companion due to being as uncaring as her mother and maybe even more, ignoring nearly every human being around her as if they don't exist and only responding to those who she sees matter. Scylla explains that her natural instinct is what drives most of her actions, and that she holds no responsibility for them, but that her mother is to blame due to her not being careful and maintainning control over Scylla's instinct. Equipment Powers & Abilities Trivia *Scylla's appearance is based off of Lessar from To Aru Majutsu no Index. *In Greek Mythology, Scylla is one of Lamia's children. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Human Category:Humans Category:Clones Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Character